


The Story of how Troye and Connor...

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Breakup, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye just broke up with his boyfriend. Connor want to help him get through it, but will having Troye sleep right next to him complicate their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was having a night in. No friends. No bars. Tonight it was just him and a book that he has been meaning to read for weeks. 

He made him self a cup of tea, sat down on his couch and surrounded himself with pillows. He opened the book and began to read.

Not even 3 minuets into the book, his phone rings. He left it in his room so he didn't know who was calling but he figured it wasn't too important. The ringing stopped and he continued from the sentence he had left off on. 

10 seconds later, his phone was ringing again. Connor contemplated getting up but he ultimately decided it wasn't worth ruining his comfy pillow fort. 

Another 10 seconds and his phone went off again. Connor sighed to himself. It must be important if the person calling was this persistent. 

He pushed himself out of his fort and made his way to his room where he picked up his phone just as it finished ringing. He found he had 3 calls from Troye and two voice mails. He played the voice mails and immediately regretted ignoring his phone. 

Troyes voice was barely a whisper and it was more sobs then words. 

Connor couldn't make out what was being said. The voice mail ended and Troye was calling once more. Connor hit the answer button so hard he almost dropped his phone. 

"Troye, what happened?" Connor could hear several deep breaths before Troye forced an answer.

"Josh...we" that's what was said before Troye's voice gave out.  
Josh and Troye had been dating for almost a year now and Connor had really liked the guy. Thought he was good to Troye. But the way Troye said his boyfriends name made Connor think the worst. 

"Did he hurt you? Troye call the police! Tell me everything!" His questions overlapped eachother.

"No, Connor, he didn't hurt me" Troyes voice was a little more stable this time, "we broke up".

Connor felt a wave of relief wash over him, then he immediately felt bad. "Troye, I'm so sorry" he heard more sniffles, "what happen?" 

"He's been acting really weird lately so I asked him about it" Troye took a deep breath, "and he said that he heard some rumors about me cheating on him. I wasn't cheating, Connor I swear."

Connor shook his head ,"I believe you Troye, what happen next?" 

More deep breaths came from the other end. "He said that he just couldn't handle dating me. I was always gone on conventions and I think he was jealous that I spend so much time online. He is sick of the Troyler ship, he wanted me to tell everybody we were dating but I wanted it to be private." Troye stopped to let Connor process everything Troye had just said. 

"He had no right to demand you tell your followers about your relationship." 

"I know, but he just left after that. He took his stuff with him."

Connor could hear the hurt in Troye's voice. He needed to do something to help him. "Why don't you come and stay in LA for awhile."

"Yeah...yeah I think I will....can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can." Connor started to mentally freak out because he only had one bed. He would just take the couch, problem solved.

"Thank you Connor. I'll get the next plane there."

"Ok, see you in a couple days"

"See ya" 

Connor flopped down on his couch and stared at the ceiling. An image of Troye all alone in his room, huddled beneath a mountain of covers crossed Connors mind. He winced as he thought about how alone he must feel. Kayla was visiting family in England. And Blessing was on a world trip with his boyfriend. Troye was all alone in Australia.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor shifted from foot to foot waiting at the gates of the airport. Troye was flying in today and he promised he would be there when he got here. Connor thought he saw Troye multiple times but it always turned out to be another boy with a similar haircut as his aussie friend. 

After the stream of people trickled to a few here and there, Connor started to think that Troye didn't come.  
Until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find bright blue eyes inches from his. 

"Connor!" Troye threw his arms around the shorter boy. "I'm so glad your here."

Connor wrapped his hands around Troye's middle and squeezed back, "Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?"  
He felt Troye shake in his arms. He pulled away and held Troye so as to look at his face. 

His eyes had become a little red around the edges and his bottom lip was red and swollen, like he's been biting it. 

"Troye" Connor said in a calming voice, "It's going to be ok. It hurts now but it won't hurt forever." Troye silently nodded. 

"Let's go home" 

 

*****

 

"So you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch" Connor stated as soon as they walked through the front door. The car ride back hadn't been very eventful, Troye wanted to listen to One Direction so Connor allowed it even though he's not too fond of their music. 

"No. I don't want to take your bed, I'll take the couch."  
Connor knew this was going to turn into a back and forth hospitality fight so he decided to compromise.

"How bout I sleep on the couch tonight then tomorrow you can sleep there" he suggested.

Troye looked at him for a few seconds. "Why don't we just share the bed?" 

Connors mouth went a but dry at Troyes raw voice. But he held back from saying something stupid. Instead he settled for something simple, "ok."

Troye nodded and headed towards Connors bedroom. Connor followed close behind. 

Troye set his bags down and sat gingerly on the bed. Connor sat beside him. 

"So" Connor started, "do you want to talk about it?" 

Troye hung his head and spoke softly, "I'm just so tired right now" he flopped back onto the bed. 

Connor laid beside him, "ok. I'll make you some food wile you rest" he made to get up but felt a hand of his arm. He looked down at Troye. 

Troye shook his head. "Just stay here, you look tired too." Connor couldn't deny that he was tired, he hadn't got much sleep because he was stressing over Troyes visit. 

He layed down beside Troye and closed his eyes. He could here the Australian breathing softly next to him. Connor opened his eyes and turned his head. Troye wasn't sleeping. He was looking at Connor with tears in his eyes. 

Connor propped himself on one elbow, "What is it Troye?"

Troye didn't say an thing but he surged up and caught Connors lips in a kiss.

Connor was too shocked and frozen to do anything but sit still. 

When Troye started to move his lips against his, Connor tried to pull away. 

"Wait" he tried to say between Troyes lips, "Troye stop."

Troye pulled away and brought his fingers up to his lips, "I'm sorry" his face was bright red, "I was just upset, i--it didn't mean anything" 

Connor could feel his heart sink at Troyes words. As much as he didn't want to be a rebound he did want Troye to feel something for him. 

"It's fine, I understand" Connor hid his disappointment, "Let's just go eat, I'm not tired anymore."


End file.
